Perry
Perry is a talking umbrella who is Princess Peach's ally in Super Princess Peach. Profile Physical appearance Perry is a yellow umbrella with blue tips and a brown handle. His dreams infer that he was not in an umbrella, although his dreams does not reveal his true identity, he is most likely a human. Personality Perry is a bright and knowledgeable character for Vibe Island. He was confused when dreamt his past. With Princess Peach as an ally, they get along with each other. Perry showed enthusiasm when he was helping Peach. He was determined to rescue Mario and change back to his true identity. Powers and abilities As a young boy, his strange powers kept him alive while he was sleeping on the dangerous mountain. As an umbrella, Perry has many forms that Peach can use in her quest against Bowser. Some of them can be obtained for free, but others must be purchased. Forms *'Bowlbrella': Perry acts as a boat when on water. *'Chargebrella': This form allows Peach to use Perry to destroy certain enemies and flip switches. *'Dashbrella': Peach swings Perry around as she runs to defeat enemies in her path. (This can be unlocked when completing World 8). *'Floatbrella': Peach can float with Perry for a few seconds and allow to fly. *'Poundbrella': This form allows Peach to Ground Pound enemies and breakable blocks in the ground. *'Slidebrella': Perry hangs onto the rope allowing Peach to ride on him and slide down ropes with Perry. *'Subrella': Perry transforms into a submarine so Peach can travel underwater. He can blow bubbles to attack enemies. Biography Origin As a young boy, Perry found himself on the dangerous mountain and had strange powers that made him survive. One day, an old man found him sleeping on the mountain. The old man was concerned of Perry's health, so he took him home and took care of him. They were happy until they were confronted two mysterious figures, they knew he had odd powers. It demanded his grandpa to hand him over. He tried to protect him but the evil magician transformed him into an umbrella. The evil magician and its minion separated them carrying Perry, but he was freed from their clutches. A traveling merchant found Perry unable to move. Perry tried to scream but he started to glow getting the traveling merchant's attention. The travelling merchant stored it into his shop. As time passed, nobody noticed until Toadsworth felt its power. Toadsworth noticed that Perry was an extraordinary umbrella. Toadsworth bought him for free and brought it during his walk. Rescuing Mario Princess Peach was determined to rescue Mario from Bowser at Vibe Island. Thus Toadsworth introduced Perry to Peach telling her that it is not an ordinary umbrella. Perry was grateful to Peach, and told her about his knowledge about Vibe Island. Perry and Peach started their adventure at Vibe Island. They took break intervals when passing through the place. When Perry was sleeping, he tried to gain his memories. However, his memories were not clear. After defeating Giant Kamek at Giddy Sky, he understood his true backstory. Peach and Perry journey into Bowser's villa Upon Army Hammer Bro and Bowser defeat, they rescued imprisoned Mario. After Peach and Perry's success, Peach, Perry, Mario, Luigi and Toads walked from Bowser's villa. Non-canonical appearances ''Densetsu no Starfy 4'' outfit.|200px]] Perry made a cameo in Densetsu no Starfy 4. If Starly wears the Princess and Umbrella costume, Starly will hold Perry while wearing her Peach-based costume. Super Smash Bros. series Super Smash Bros. Brawl Perry appears in Super Smash Bros. Brawl as a trophy and sticker. Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Perry is a novice support spirit in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. The Super Princess Peach artwork is reused in the game. His spirit reduces the player's fall speed. It can be obtained in World of Light or Spirit Board.Perry's spirit can be found in the Light Realm. Along the ribbon path, it is one of the three spirits guarding Yoshi. It can be purchased at the Vault Shop for 500G. Game data ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Information= |-| Spirit battle= Notes Navigation de:Perry fr:Perry Category:Super Princess Peach Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Allies